


莱艾/永劫之月②

by Inna111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inna111/pseuds/Inna111
Summary: 铠之巨人日常吃瘪





	莱艾/永劫之月②

火光冲天的远方传来震耳欲聋的爆裂鸣响，随之掀起的气浪势不可挡地呼啸着，朝眼前摇摇欲坠的断壁残垣袭来。不堪一击的庇护所轰然倒塌，扬起弥漫着恐怖的尘埃。碎石、瓦片、砖块、混凝土，这些原本用以保障居住安全的建筑材料，此刻都成为了夺人性命的恶鬼的帮凶，成为无情地遮盖死者的棺木。  
废墟之下的躯体被击穿、挤压、碾碎，被残忍地掩埋，废墟之上的人则遭到敌方的毒手，血肉横飞，即刻毙命。在这无边无际的炼狱里，就算把眼睛闭上也无济于事，嘶吼、呻吟、悲鸣、惨叫、号哭，各式各样痛苦的声音会无孔不入地冲进大脑，把内部早已麻痹的情感搅得稀碎，更替为更加沉重，足以吞噬一切的绝望。  
「索菲亚……！」  
「副长……对不起，都是我害的……」  
不愿睁开眼亲自目睹这凄惨的光景，比起那些无辜之人，早早就该被判死刑，却苟活到今日的自己该如何是好？

「现在外面不只有敌人而已，我跟贾碧，还有大家都是你的同伴！」  
「莱纳！救命啊莱纳！」  
「你一定可以顺利完成任务的，我想爸爸他一定会祈祷你能成功。」  
好吵，好吵。  
各种乱七八糟的诉求叽叽喳喳地灌进脑海，气势汹汹地督促自己站起来，遵从他们的意愿前进。  
自己的愿望是什么？不知道。没有期冀的过去，造就了什么都永远无法实现的未来。自己的内心一无所有，只能任由外物填充，所以不得不前进，不得不去满足周围的人和环境对自己的期待。  
好，我听到了，我去做。  
莱纳下定决心的瞬间，有些仿佛更加逢远的话语忽然浮现出来 ，它跻身那些由催促和命令构成的汪洋的表层，毫不留情地打断了他执行任务的意图。  
「你们是想逼得我走投无路对吧？因为我试着摆脱你们这对……」  
像是被冰锥狠狠刺入心脏，莱纳一下子惊醒，睁大了眼睛。

空荡荡的天花板沾染了一角破碎的月光，那银色从竖直的墙壁流淌下来，爬到自己的胸口，随着急促的呼吸起伏而流光溢彩。  
此处并非到处都血肉模糊、硝烟弥漫的战场，他正躺在自己卧室的床上。  
那场恐怖袭击是三天前的事了，无暇好好休息的自己难得睡着了，当夜凄惨的景象却于梦中再度出现。  
到底，何时才能逃离那片地狱……  
莱纳的视线游移着，不经意地转向那月光的来源。  
怪不得今夜室内格外的亮，他都看见房间的窗户洞开着……  
“！！”  
莱纳心中霎时警铃大作。  
窗口的铁栏从中心大大地破开，残余部分以一种狰狞的姿态对着室内，向四周扭曲弯折，仿佛鬼魅向他张开双手时露出丑陋的指甲。  
有什么人，从外面把窗户破坏了！  
莱纳狂乱的心跳几乎要从胸膛挣脱出来——尤其是在他发现自己竟然根本移动不了身体的时候。  
萧瑟的冷风从窗口灌进来，拨动着摇晃的破栏杆嘎吱作响。  
身体动弹不得的紧张混合着危险逼近的恐惧感，莱纳的额头渗出冷汗。  
既然有人破开窗户，一定有什么可怕的东西会进来……  
他明白此刻自己如同任人宰割的牲畜，只能无助地等待灭亡。  
这个窗户多么像被打开的笼子，只要被开放着，屠夫就可以随时进来，肆意剥夺他微不足道的性命，而他根本无路可退。  
如此似曾相识的情景，他很快联想到……  
——这从外界毁坏的窗口，多么像被他破开的玛利亚之墙。  
他现在体验的恐惧，正是破墙后只能崩溃地等待死亡的墙内人的恐惧！  
一旦意识到这一点，莱纳的神志就陷入无比的慌乱，他一动不动，大脑里却早已淹溺在惊悸的波涛里，以至于忽略了落在自己身体上重量。

末日的徵兆带来的不是凶神恶煞的侵略者，像流水一样随着月光造访这个房间的，是不复从前面貌的故人。  
“从过去的场景里逃出来了吗？”乍然出现的熟悉的音色，陌生的冷淡语调，驱逐了表面的死寂，一下子把莱纳从混乱的漩涡中抽离出来。  
啊，这是一度被他抛下的，纯真而虚伪的过去的扭曲，也是延续至今，无法消弭的恐怖的反弹。  
穿着白色军服的长发青年，此刻正跨坐在他的大腿上。他的一切都极具欺骗性，散在肩头的黑发，拉碴的胡子，缠着绷带的左眼，缺失的一只小腿，甚至于这身衣服，这空荡荡的裤腿，都是没有任何人可以复制的坦荡的伪装。他携带着清冷严穆的气质，与原本的那一位可以说相去甚远，让莱纳有一种不真切的感觉。  
“真正的噩梦，现在才要开始啊。”来人宣布道。  
莱纳忘记了如何说话，因为那没有感情的银色瞳孔凝视着他，仿佛要将他的一切洞穿。  
将手撑在莱纳胳膊旁，艾伦缓缓伏下身，把头靠在他的胸口，两人的手臂交叠，身体则几乎密不透风地贴在一起。  
莱纳只能勉强往下看着他的发顶，看他棕黑色的长发在月下闪着柔滑的光泽，像水波铺散在自己身上。  
也许从第三方视角来看，艾伦此刻好似依偎在他的怀里，像个温情的女人或乖顺的猫。莱纳却知道，自己不可能是某个妻子的丈夫或是某只宠物的主人，现在的他只能是一个死人，一具尸体，一块墓碑。  
艾伦是冷冰冰地放在死掉的他胸口的，一束绽放的花。  
登上飞艇的时候，艾伦说过后会有期，他没想到这一天会来得如此之迅速。他们的离别与相见似乎总是充满疼痛，两人曾跨过寥寥几个交叉点，延伸又汇合，但在今日，自己的一生也许要被画下句号了吧。  
自己应该有所反应，哪怕是此生最后的反应：“艾伦，你是来杀我的吗？”  
莱纳隐约觉得，不论对方给出什么答案他都能坦然接受，他已经愿意接受任何结局。  
“不，”艾伦轻飘飘地否定：“我之所以会来到这里，都是因为你。”  
他微微侧过身子，把耳朵靠近莱纳的心脏。扑通扑通的节律因为身体接触而共振，放大的回响被进一步反馈给主人，引发无法抑制的心跳加速，他露出玩味的笑，开口道：“来聊聊吧，莱纳，我们俩需要好好地谈一谈。为了让我们今后不再迷茫，不管是你的问题，还是我的问题，都得有人给出答案。”  
这是顺应自己期待而到来的审判。  
呈现在解答之前的环节，是提问。  
艾伦半眯着眼睛，嘴巴吐出的热气游走到莱纳的皮肤上，却让他心里生出肃杀的寒意。  
艾伦问的是：“为什么……杀戮至今？”  
这是句没有主语的话。自己既是想说出这句话的人，也是不得不接受这句话拷问的人。  
没有在乎莱纳的哑口无言，艾伦兀自接了下去：“为什么我能对雷贝利欧的艾尔迪亚人痛下杀手，你一定想知道吧。”  
“我以前还搞不懂同胞是什么，特别是听你和贝尔托特把我们称为恶魔的时候。”  
莱纳只觉得心头一阵没由来的酸楚。  
艾伦抬起手，漫不经心地用指头在莱纳腰侧画着圈圈，激起他肌肉细小的痉挛。  
“恶魔是恶的具象化，这个词语是用来指代我，指代墙内人的，对吧？”  
“明明都是尤弥尔的子民，为什么你们可以那么义正辞严地将自己同我们区分开来？”艾伦质询的时候不紧不慢，表现着出乎意料的平静：“后来我明白了，长久的分离、截然不同的生活环境，使得我们双方成为无法再次融合的两个群体。”  
“在其他大陆的历史上，即便是同根同源的一族人也能因为什么理由兵戈相向、血流成河。”艾伦叹了口气，却无法让人感觉到他的情绪波动：“血脉是最表层、最无视个人意愿的维系。割裂的文化、不同水平的文明、迥异的境遇，使你们可以坦然拒绝我们，只因大家不是利益共同体。”  
艾伦说话的时候，莱纳能感觉到他的嘴唇轻柔地拂过自己的皮肤。“没有理由责备你们，你们有安身之所，我们却四面树敌，将这些有益或有害的因素共享都是不可能的。”  
“可是，墙内的人们又做错了什么？”手指停止移动，艾伦仰起头，像是无奈地把目光对准他。  
被他的眼睛如此近距离地注视着，莱纳自觉仿佛整个人都被吸进幽深的瞳孔中去了。  
“一百多年，被洗去记忆关在墙壁里，有一批运气不好的人甚至终生都不知道真相。”艾伦的嘴巴张开、合上，粉色的舌头若隐若现。他本人则像是在讲解课本一样干巴巴地叙述着：“现状却是极度的不平衡，我们所上缴的自由，远远不能与获得的安全对等。”  
“你们把自己的世界与我们的世界割离，一边笼罩在自相残杀的恐慌里，一边沉浸在安然闭塞的和平中。”  
“可我们自始至终都是同一族的人，世界安放在我们身上的罪名，迟早有一天会延伸为施加到你们身上的恨意。”  
艾伦慢慢撑起上半身，把脸正对着莱纳，将自身的阴影投到他的身上。  
“雷贝利欧的人们都有义务知晓，有责任知晓，自己选择寄人篱下的结果，自己为了狭隘的和平需要背负的责任。”  
没有同情，没有憎恶，他平淡地说到：“这世界有多么残酷，他们都需要知道。”  
“这个世界是由地狱所支撑着的这件事，没有人能够视而不见。”  
艾伦……只要你相信有地狱，就总有一日会坠入那里。  
莱纳想这么跟他说，却踌躇着开不了口，从一开始他就是个无力左右局面的旁观者，他总觉得，就算说出来了，自己的语言与艾伦的讲述也是无法交汇的，犹如两条永久平行的轨道。  
“……所以我把他们从居高临下的看台上拉下来，把他们从置身事外的安逸中剥离出来，把悲惨的现实血淋淋地展示给他们看。”  
“我曾经因为分不清善恶而苦恼，很长一段时间里，我对外物进行判断时似乎总是犹豫不决，但别人却可以随随便便将这类评价加诸我身上。”  
“后来，善、恶这种论断再也无法成为左右我决策的依据，在我看来，它只是立场的凭证。它描述的并不是我的立场，而是把好与不好冠到我头上的那一批人的立场，它代表了憎恶我、珍视我的人们的利益方向。”  
艾伦垂下眼睛：“真遗憾，各怀鬼胎地与别国交涉时，诉求不同都能和谐相处。我们两个人的方向明明是一致的，反而不得不兵戈相对。”  
苦涩的情绪在莱纳心底生根发芽。  
这便是我们的命运，以他人的绝境为目的，早早就稀里糊涂地被送往战场的命运；稍有差池便无可挽回，日复一日在刀尖上生成的命运。  
“希干希纳区被巨人吃掉的成千上万的人，玛丽亚之墙夺还战几乎覆灭的调查兵团，还有许许多多不幸陨落的灵魂，我不能容忍他们白白死去。”  
他郑重而凛然地说道：“我清楚地知道，当我把人命放在天平上衡量，将一无所知的平民和墙内形形色色的同族进行比对后，会有多少惨死的怨灵缠上我，会有多少生者的仇恨瞄准我，我是在通晓自己罪孽的情况下做出抉择的。”  
“在这之后，不管我想不想面对，真实世界无尽的谴责，虚伪世界凶猛的讨伐，都会铺天盖地地向我涌过来。有时候我会想，说不定连创就这一切的造物主都在无可奈何地诉说我的不对。”  
艾伦并没有在埋怨任何人，莱纳却感到难以承受的压力。人会被自身肩负的重担压垮，艾伦却一直无视这点前行着，他从容地诉说着：“可是啊，我已经跟当初不同了，因为害怕遭人怨恨而停下脚步的我已经吃过苦头了，不可能会重蹈覆辙。”  
膝盖靠近对方的腰，艾伦缓缓倾斜上身，他的脸与莱纳的脸越靠越近。  
“那么你呢？莱纳。”  
艾伦伸出手，轻轻抚摸着他的额头、眉毛、脸颊，薄薄的嘴唇吐出的热气拂过莱纳的毛孔，浑身的血液仿佛都流向了产生触觉的部位，像洒上了火星一般隐隐发烫。  
“当你破开墙内安宁，目睹了惨死的平民时，你的心情是怎样的？”  
“我……”莱纳极度排斥陷入回忆，就像自己想要在脑海中抹去雷贝利欧的灾难一样。他这一生早已见过太多势力交错的人间地狱，那些四处燃起的熊熊烈火一不小心就会焚烧他的梦境，使无边无际的长夜更加煎熬。  
要是现实与虚幻都呈现相同的场景，那才是真正逃不出去的绝境。  
“让我来为你断言吧，”艾伦的声音在宁静中清晰无比：“答案是毫无感情。”  
“既没有罪恶感也没有满足感，事实上，你根本没有多余的精力回头看一眼被你弄死的人们。”依旧没有模棱两可的叙述，完全是独断的发言。  
“执行任务这个事件的重量，远远地超过了杀人这个事件的重量。”即便这不是咄咄逼人的句子，也不可避免地带来巨大的压迫感。  
自己的意志早已被洞穿，他轻易就把曾被忽视的事实撕开，使其硬生生敞露在两人的视野中。  
“任务这个概念，本身就是个借口，是为了蒙蔽良心而存在的。你允许自己的心因此变得麻痹，短时间内，不管世界为怎样的悲惨所笼罩都不以为意。”艾伦眨了眨眼睛，“将思维扭曲到这个地步这种事，远比杀人本身还要残酷。”  
长久的罪名被严肃地陈述出来：“你不会因为杀人而恐惧，也没有敬畏生命的过程。”  
“那些死在你手上的人，死得就像被践踏的蝼蚁一样轻微，从某种意义上说，得不到一丝尊重的他们已经不是以人的身份离开人世了。”  
他冷峻的目光袭来：“我要将你裁决，为了安抚那些无辜的受害者，告慰那些被你当做畜牲一样杀害的人。”  
“你想做什么？将我千刀万剐吗？”  
“你一直在等着什么人来制裁你吧，我是不会让你如愿的。”  
他毫不留情地对残兵败将表示轻蔑：“早该明白，即便是巨人，你也没有控制这份能力的气量。失去了勇气和斗志，今后再怎么苟活下去也将一事无成。”  
艾伦的嘴角微微上扬，他抬起臀部，身体向后倾斜，像只伸懒腰的猫。双手掠过莱纳的肩膀，沿着坚实的胸膛一路向下，停留在腰部。  
“艾伦！你要做什么！”  
冰凉的指尖像刀刃一样抵着他的要害。“这样的你已经足够痛苦，我不会增添同质的记忆，但会把我的存在刻到你的快乐里去，这样一来，以后生理上的快感也会使你回想起今天，让你感到恶心吧。”  
读懂他的话是什么意味，莱纳只觉得大脑一片空白。  
积累在苦难之上的苦难只会让人麻木，施加在愉悦当中的痛楚更加刻骨铭心。  
他耐心十足地拉下莱纳的裤子，将对方早已有苏醒迹象的性器轻轻地捞了出来。  
“为什么……要这样糟蹋自己。”  
“心理领域的暗示都是靠不住的东西，生理层面的刺激却是连当事人都能摆布的要素。”艾伦戏谑的视线不加掩饰地投过来：“你觉得现在是谁在糟蹋谁？”。  
毫无防备地对上他的眼睛，任谁都会在这时忘记自身的存在，恍若灵魂出窍。  
“你给我的屈辱在今日奉还，希望你永生永世不要忘记才好。”  
滑溜溜的长发垂下来，闪着冷冷的流光，艾伦俯下身，手指交错地捧住他的肉棒，伸出舌头舔舐了一下顶端。  
即便是极为轻柔的触碰，莱纳还是被刺激得连气都不敢喘。  
手指抵在伞部，柔软湿润的舌尖有时从下往上划过，在柱身上留下一道道水渍，有时则在某处打着转，一遍遍地触碰敏感的神经。  
他毫无心理负担地握住对方，偶尔侧着头瞄一眼满脸通红的莱纳，仿佛只是在干一件稀松平常的小事。  
眼前的人不可能是艾伦……  
明明被恐惧笼罩着，莱纳的身体还是做出了最诚实的反应，正因如此，他才急着想要否定。且不说这样出格的举动怎么会是艾伦做出来的，他更不敢相信自己竟对这个可怕的男人有了欲望。  
没错，现在一切都是他在主导。潜伏在恐惧之后的渴求也好，被渴求加深的恐惧也罢，都被他肆意掌控着。  
艾伦张开嘴，将他的性器一寸一寸地含了进去。他的动作很缓慢，小小的嘴巴无法容纳多少，莱纳能感觉到被吞进去时柔软的口腔一点点变局限，最终被拦在狭窄的咽部。  
艾伦的舌头在滑动，不紧不慢地挑拨着他敏感的神经。他开始尽职地吮吸着，发出令莱纳手足无措的水声。  
艾伦撩起自己脖子后的头发，将他们拢到一侧。  
他的脖颈看上去白皙而又脆弱，随着吮吸而滑动的喉结，不小心吞得太深而发出的微弱的呜咽，湿热而柔软的紧窒的口腔，因摩擦而充血通红的嘴唇，都令莱纳移不开视线，他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
他又不禁心生悲凉，这一定是噩梦，让那个曾经无暇的少年对自己做出这样的事，就好像逼迫信徒观看曾经虔诚信仰着的神明如何堕落一般残忍。  
“感到荣幸吧，这是我第一次取悦他人。”散乱的长发的缝隙里，他平静无波的目光透出来。  
莱纳的脑袋里像轰然炸开了烟花。  
之前的理智哪怕还能存之寸许，此刻也被尽数消灭。潜藏在深处无法见光的愿望，瞬间冲破了意志的闸门，兴冲冲的督促自己向深渊进发。  
察觉到对方已经动情，艾伦停下了口中的动作，将对方微微抬头的性器吐出来，沾着粘稠唾液的舌尖离开肉棒，在空气中拉出细细的银丝，水光离断，部分融回顶端，落下一滴凉意，莱纳几乎忍不住这样的刺激。  
温热的触感跑到了自己的耳朵，艾伦探出舌头将耳垂舔了两下，然后张开嘴巴，用牙齿轻轻地研磨着这里的软肉。  
他的发丝沾在自己的脖子上，与耳垂一起传达着说不清道不明的痒感。仿佛有什么毒素借此散布到身体各处，等回过神时一切系统都已沦陷，所有的骨骼都被酥酥麻麻的感觉啃噬，到处都沉浸在恍恍惚惚的快感中。  
眼前的这个男人是艾伦，他再次确认着这个事实。  
时间是让爱慕被种植下去的触媒，数年前就萌生的情愫此刻迅猛膨胀成一棵参天大树。叶片哗啦啦地响着骚动耳膜，枝条纷纷纠缠着，对他的神志拉拉扯扯，终于将多余的冷静撕成碎片。  
艾伦迟疑了一会儿，像是在犹豫下一步动作。  
艾伦曾说过能理解自己了，此刻莱纳却觉得，他对于自己，不仅仅是理解而已。自己的内心一定不知何时就已经被他整个窥视过了，因为眼前的艾伦太懂风情，诱使自己的欲求不断滋生，像火山一样急冲冲地想要爆发出来。  
如果自己能动的话，一定不会想到去拿什么武器，自己只会伸出手牢牢抓住对方的身体。  
瞥了莱纳一眼，像是终于做好了准备，他慢慢地把白色的外套脱下来，丢到地上，接着将自己衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，苍白的皮肤一点一点袒露出来，在月下泛着光，透着恍若瓷器一般冰冷的质感。  
将身子略微移近床内，他开始脱下自己的裤子，首先暴露出来的是残缺不全的左腿，莱纳不再将其视为威胁，而是觉得这让艾伦更加迷人。仿佛只有这样，他才不会突然消失在高空，自己才有可能离他近一点。  
裤子沿着右大腿下滑，露出他的膝盖、小腿，还有圆润的脚趾，健全的部分昭示着他曾经完美而夺目的姿态。  
艾伦起身，分开腿坐在莱纳的腰上。他想不通，艾伦怎么才这么点重量，他倒希望他再沉一点，与自己贴合得更加紧密，最好能深深陷到自己的身体里面。  
那个仿佛让他魂牵梦萦的人，现在正赤身裸体，与自己坦诚相对。  
“莱纳，我允许你动了哦。”清澈低沉的声音，解开似有似无的封印。  
当他叼住艾伦乳头，用舌尖尽力拨弄尖端，用牙齿碾压淡红的乳晕，几近忘我地吮吸时，艾伦像是有点意外，然后略显敷衍地揉着他脑袋后软绵绵的金发。  
“好、好，乖孩子。”像是不负责任的家长在哄一个婴儿似的，他懒洋洋地说：“莱纳，这里再怎么吸也不会有奶的，我既不是你的爸爸也不是你的妈妈，别妄想从我这里得到父爱或者母爱这类东西。”  
我知道你是艾伦……莱纳有些委屈。  
……正因为你是艾伦，我才会如此失态。  
你的名字就是个钥匙，可以随时随地打开旁人的心扉。  
你的存在，对这几个抽象的音节赋予了迷人的魅力。  
这段发音一旦在脑海中响起，就会带着往昔的片段，将你碎片化的音容笑貌一闪而过。每到这个时候，就会有种心头柔软的部分被触及的快乐，好像有细细的暖流轻柔地抚慰着什么一样，让人在微醺的气氛中忘却一切，陷入短暂的迷恋。  
“还有富余的时间想别的东西吗？”艾伦开着玩笑：“我不知道，你是那种会在做爱的时候沉思的人呢。”  
“你也好不到哪里去……”  
莱纳发出闷闷的声音：“艾伦……你才是，应该投入一点。”  
艾伦闭上嘴巴，发现莱纳正隐含着孩子般的幽怨：“……一直都在戏弄我，让我露出丑态，自己却好像只是在玩闹一样，身体一点反应都没有。”  
“真厉害啊你，居然有胆子埋怨我。”艾伦笑了笑：“这张床的主人又不是我，想要我有变化，需要你更努力才行。”

艾伦似乎始终是庄严的、傲慢的、不可侵犯的。他慢悠悠地把手指伸到莱纳的嘴里，搅动着他的口腔，逗弄着他舌头的表面。莱纳呆呆地张着嘴巴，任由他的指节坏心眼地划动着，忍着将其含住的冲动。  
咂咂的水声让莱纳有些难为情，艾伦有条不紊地把指头抽出来，拿他的唾液做润滑，探入自己后方的穴口。进展过于迅速，莱纳惊得一动也不敢动。  
……一直以为，艾伦本来应该是个更加容易害羞的人才对。  
“嗯……唔……”艾伦的嘴里流泻出被压抑的叹息，他不经意地轻轻晃动身体时，柔软而饱满的屁股便会在莱纳的身上蹭过，就算无法品尝，也能感受到像是新鲜水嫩的果实一样的甜蜜，使他魂不守舍。  
水润的粘膜发出“嗞嗞”的声响，刺激着莱纳的感官，他第一次这么羡慕一根指头，羡慕它比自己更早地触碰艾伦的秘密之所，哪怕它本身是艾伦的一部分。  
做好了准备，艾伦握住对方坚硬的性器，抵在自己的穴口。莱纳能体会到他是如何引导自己进入他的身体里的。艾伦缓缓地坐了下去，尺寸惊人的肉棒在狭小的肉壁艰难推进，即便他一直都是从容不迫的模样，此刻也在微微颤抖。  
要容纳自己膨胀的欲望，这条通路果然还是太勉强了。肉棒破开了原本挨在一起的粘膜，与之相连的肌肉又在压榨肉棒的空间，双方在密闭的幽暗之所互相侵略，无视各自主人安然结合的意愿。  
艾伦的呼吸变得沉重而断断续续的。  
得有人……作出更大的让步才行。  
紧绷的肠壁提前松懈下来，选择了包容和忍耐。  
他确实在尽力放松身体，并且成效显著，莱纳能感觉到那包裹着自己的美妙褶皱一会儿开放，一会儿合拢，像嘴巴一样仓促地吸吮着自己。炙热而紧凑的内壁不断蠕动着，发出积极的邀请，自己浑身的血液也仿佛汇聚到下方，因渐渐加深的触碰而升温。  
莱纳的脑袋晕乎乎的。这便是艾伦的内部吗，自己从未有机会这样近距离地碰他，原来这里是这样的温柔、热情，跟艾伦外显的铮铮铁骨简直是截然相反的质感。  
小穴好不容易将他吞没的时候，艾伦的身上已经渗出晶莹的汗滴，这些亮晶晶的点点水光无法像星星一样闪烁，因为艾伦本人几乎被钉在莱纳的身上动弹不得。  
即便莱纳因为被紧致的肉穴拥抱而愉快得不能自拔，艾伦的体验却连舒适都称不上。  
不知从何时起，他貌似从单方面地威慑对方变成了自讨苦吃。  
把手按在莱纳腰部强健的肌肉上，艾伦抿着嘴巴收紧了小腿，将自己的臀部抬离。肠道内早已挤得没有空隙，这种分别需要违抗外界气压的力量，所以并不比结合轻松。  
紧贴在一起的粘膜与皮肤被慢吞吞地拉扯开，摩擦中带着滞涩的疼痛，暧昧不清的快感也一并溢散出来，不断向精神的高处激荡，莱纳的呼吸变得急促。  
再次把性器一点点吃进去的时候，迂缓的节奏还是极度磨人的，莱纳的神经被肆意挑拨着，一直处在振奋的顶峰，高潮却因什么要素不够一样若即若离。直到这次终于又整根插进来了，艾伦艰难地吐出一口气。  
“呼……”湿淋淋的长发黏在艾伦脸上，他像是有些烦闷，不管不顾地说道：“我，累了……你自己动吧。”  
莱纳即刻把他推倒在床上，抓住他的膝弯。灼热而凝滞的时间将由他解开封印，接下来是足以将身体都融化掉的律动。他急匆匆地整个拔出来，又恶狠狠地插进去，活塞运动的过程彰显兽性。  
“唔……太……快了……”艾伦断断续续地小声埋怨道。他被顶得上下摇摆，散乱的头发像涌动的流水一样反射着月光，漾出波纹。  
“你慢一点！”承受不住的艾伦命令到。  
潮水一样的快感交替着袭来，事到如今，事情的主动权已被莱纳夺取。  
莱纳疯狂地在他身上驰骋，每一寸肉壁都遭受重重的碾压和拉扯，艾伦总是一副平静的、漂亮的脸扭曲起来。  
在触碰到他体内某个区域的时候，艾伦的身体会下意识地变得僵硬，里面也会将莱纳绞得更紧。  
莱纳便心领神会，每次侵入都故意瞄准那一点。  
“呜、啊啊——”敏感的前列腺被反复狠狠敲打，镇定自若的状态被击溃，艾伦满脸通红，惊恐地喘息着。  
无法抗拒的快感随着猛烈的攻势而来，他勉强地抵抗着对方，全身都战战兢兢的。  
不顾他微弱的抗拒，莱纳更加兴奋地抽插着。这个让艾伦失态的开关是多么美妙，他要借此打开艾伦封闭的情感。  
难以遏制的浪潮在全身游走，艾伦终于丢盔卸甲，浑身上下都泛着像熟透的果实一样明艳的颜色，他眼睛边缘的泪水犹如清晨凝在苹果上的露珠。  
难以把视线从这个诱人的身体上移开，莱纳咽了口唾沫，进一步侵犯他柔软的地方。  
“呃——啊……啊啊啊！”被反反复复地插入着达到高潮，艾伦忍不住发出绵长的尖叫，哆嗦着吐出了精液。  
在这过程中，他身下的小嘴也在发出一阵一阵的抽缩，紧紧地挤压着莱纳阴茎，像是要把莱纳的精华也一并榨取出来一样。  
莱纳露出会心一笑。  
他们交汇的地方变得黏黏糊糊的时候，他的脑子也早已乱作一团。  
艾伦一定是在渴求自己的雨露吧，贪婪的家伙，真没办法，那就全送给你好了。  
精液刚射进他屁股里的时候，艾伦显然有些惊慌失措，吓得急忙抬起完整的右腿想要把莱纳踹开。莱纳立即将他不安分的脚踝抓住，他便丝毫没法躲开自己猛烈的浇灌了。  
“嗯唔……呜呜呜……”艾伦貌似很排斥被内射，像是想把自己藏起来一样把头埋到一边，发出细碎而委屈的哭泣声。  
看着他可爱的反应，莱纳觉得心都要被融化了，但还是不会就此放过他。  
自己的身体因释放而欣快无比的时候，艾伦的体内也因冲击而剧烈地痉挛着。  
“怎么了艾伦？”将他曲线优美的小腿压在一侧，莱纳故意笑着伸手去捞他陷在被子里的脑袋：“你也有害怕的东西啊？”  
手指伸进柔密的棕黑色发丝，把艾伦的脸侧过来，只见他眼角通红，眼睛噙满了泪水，湿润的睫毛颤动着，暴露了他是怎样拼命地忍耐着自己的欲望。  
立场已经转换，被生理性的快感玩弄得一塌糊涂的人变成了艾伦。  
莱纳把手伸进他的嘴巴，指头从内侧抚过他的牙齿，尽管有心理准备，还是猝不及防地被他尖尖的犬齿咬到。他用力往对方的敏感点顶了一下，艾伦立刻无法抑制地浑身颤抖着，小穴无意识地裹紧了莱纳的阴茎，他情不自禁发出下流的呻吟，完全顾不上口腔里的异物。  
手指分开两个尖利的犬齿，艾伦不得不乖乖张开嘴。莱纳细致地查看着，实在是好奇得不得了，他的几颗虎牙明明这么突出，刚才却完全没有伤到自己的小兄弟，难道那时候艾伦刻意把它们藏起来了吗？  
显而易见的答案使莱纳欢欣不已，他用大拇指摩擦着艾伦口腔深处湿滑的牙龈，诱使他的唾液大量分泌出来。亮闪闪的黏液从嘴角溢出，流淌到下巴上，在他脸上流动着淫靡的水光。  
这个美丽的、诱人的、引人堕落的家伙，究竟是威严满满地呈示光明的天使，还是用温柔欺骗、攻陷、俘获人心的恶魔。  
想来都不是，他的思维比什么都要深邃复杂，可他的目的却比任何人都更单纯，他是艾伦，仅此而已。  
高潮过的身体无比敏感，艾伦泛着粉红色的脚趾舒展来，又收回去，像是猫的爪子似的，在床单上划出些微褶皱，莱纳心里也像被轻轻挠过一样留下痕迹。  
不由自主地拉起这只大猫的腿，轻轻地捏了捏饱满的肉垫，又试探着挠了挠他的脚心，艾伦轻轻挣扎的时候，莱纳忽然很想在这足背亲吻一下。  
艾伦对这种痒感忍无可忍，趁莱纳想入非非的时候把脚收回来，稳稳地踩在他的肩头，依旧气势十足的样子。  
莱纳为他的小脾气感到好笑，视线随着脚移过曲线柔和的小腿、膝盖、大腿，最后停留在大腿根部。  
这是一副极触动人心的光景。  
艾伦身下稍微有些红肿的洞口，自己粘答答的精液正从里头流出来。正因为到了溢出来的程度，自己才猛然意识到刚才倾倒进去的量是何等可观。艾伦最终还是包容了自己的欲求，承接了自己纷繁的愿望。  
“艾伦，我们的宝宝，果然还是让我来负责管教比较好。”他像是很认真地思索过得出的结论：“你看起来，不太能应付顽皮孩子的样子。”  
“……”艾伦被他的冷笑话搞得起了鸡皮疙瘩：“……无聊。”  
艾伦不是女人，就算射在里面，他也不会因此怀上自己的孩子。  
拥有自己一半基因的东西，即便留在内部也永远不会苏醒，它们会被温热包裹着，在他的身体里睡着，然后了无遗憾地安详死去。  
快乐的余韵还未消逝，自己早已心满意足。

疯狂的欢愉沉淀下来之后，疲惫的两人都冷静下来。  
艾伦一手揽住莱纳的脖子，一手将他的后脑勺压下来。  
莱纳感觉到嘴唇落下一个轻轻的吻，像是短暂驻足的蝴蝶，像是一触即逝的花瓣。  
“这是……？”与艾伦主动向他展开身体时的煽情不同，这个毫不缠绵的简短的吻带着不易察觉的青涩与矜持。  
“这个是……晚安吻，不过我只会用它作为道别。”  
莱纳知道自己的夜晚没有安宁，离别之后就又会回到旧的噩梦里去。  
他还不希望艾伦就此离去……随便聊点什么也好，想祈求他多给自己一点时间。  
艾伦侧过身想要爬起来似的，莱纳只好讪讪地从一旁让开。也就是在此时，纤细的手指扣住他的肩膀，制止他从床上下去。  
莱纳有些惊讶。  
等他搞清楚状况的时候，自己已经仰躺在床中间，艾伦就趴在自己身上睡觉，这姿势跟最初见面时候的姿势没有多大区别，却让人感到无与伦比的欣喜与心安。  
艾伦大大方方在他身上蹭了蹭，在肚子上找了个令他舒适部位，慵懒地把脑袋搁在上面。  
这份让人飘飘然的愉悦与和谐还能持续多久呢，莱纳为了不惊动艾伦，像是为了让时间不再流动一般，放缓了自己的呼吸。  
他也知道，舒缓的氛围是一时的，它孕育不出真切而永恒的美好。  
艾伦冷不丁发话了，他其实并没有真的入眠，甚至连眼睛都未曾阖上：“我来之前，你还在为雷贝利欧死去的人感到难过吗？”  
一到这个时候，他又失去了话语权，艾伦提前带他回归正道，让他沉默地注视现实，要他不安的情绪再度滋生。  
“没有必要，最早演绎了悲伤的人不正是你吗？”不知为何突现锐利的话语，导致沉寂下来的回忆又被激起，莱纳顿时又变回了惶惶终日的自己。  
艾伦这时爬起来，像是有了怜悯之心，轻声细语地安慰道：“我不该责怪你，毕竟这不全是你的责任，是马莱政府，他们肆意践踏我们艾尔迪亚人的生命，对我们的人权嗤之以鼻。”  
“贝尔托特对我们墙内人怀有杀意，你曾经也跟他一样，深深地痛恨着我们吧？告诉我，你的所作所为，都是出于你本人的仇恨吗？”  
“……”对于莱纳的世界，艾伦做的不单单是打开空腔，还嵌入了走不出去的迷宫。  
艾伦没有给他整理思绪的机会：“莱纳，在我看来，你并不具备对马莱帝国的忠诚，你是为何而战？”  
“是战友吗？”艾伦的视线对准他：“还是说……家人？”  
“我知道，你总是在强迫自己战斗吧，一直以来，你都努力着，让人们相信的某些东西得以持续。”  
“可是你就是你啊，既不是马莱公共的军事武器，又不是同伴永久的依赖，也不是促成家庭圆满的工具。”  
一直有乱七八糟坚如磐石的东西在心间堆砌着，现如今，清澈的泉水闯进来，激起泠泠的悦耳声响。  
“解放出把他人的期待置于首位的感情吧，不这样的话，你还是会随随便便对他人的死怀有罪恶感，还是会永无休止地因为不被接纳而承担旁人的痛苦。要是你不去抵抗，不去寻求属于你的自由，希望和绝望的平衡就永远不可能正负相抵。”  
艾伦动听的声音柔滑得恍若丝绢，渐渐缠在莱纳的脖子上。  
“把那些多余的信赖和期待都丢弃掉，别再任自己随波逐流，告诉他们，没有什么是一成不变的。忠心、良心亦或是同情心，都是脆弱易碎的东西。”  
“你也跟我一样，不是为了被人称赞善良而活着的，要是不早早地意识到这点，从这个对是非妄加评判的框架中脱离出来，就会永远继承某个群体的意志，就会再度被不属于自己的力量支配。”  
“人类的大脑内部具有杀人的机能，可这个机能并不是自始至终都用于为旁人服务的，你为外人承担的罪孽早已足够多。”  
“你的生命是独一无二的珍宝，只有你才有资格决定如何使用它。”  
艾伦的低语像是发自真心的劝告，像是循循善诱的宣教，又像是充满陷阱的煽动。自己像是被溺在深不见底的海水中，艾伦的手在这时朝自己伸过来，那种数年前熟悉的触感近在咫尺。  
“就此反叛吧，向这个世界肃然宣告，你是自由之身。”  
搞不明白，今日的话语会带领自己走向新生，还是跟过往的洗脑没有本质上的区别。  
还是搞不明白，那些被填充进空旷心灵的语言，到底是篡改了自己早已扭曲的意志，还是召回了曾被一遍遍洗去的人性。  
艾伦的瞳孔既能映照调查兵团军服的翠绿，也能透出火焰和落日一样的金色，现在则像月亮一样闪耀着冷冷的光。  
“现在，能亲手杀死自己了吗？”他的语调就跟月光一样冰凉。

莱纳愕然。  
啊……啊……原来是这样吗？  
没有人为自己执行死刑，艾伦要自己亲自把枪口对准自身，这便是他的怜悯。  
真是，非常干净利落，简直有点不像他的风格。  
说起来，自己对他的了解真的够多吗？  
那么多年过去，早就没有人停留在原地了啊。  
艾伦有着常人不具备的意志，也有一般人无法驾驭的力量，正因如此，他其实是无比强大的存在。  
可是，自己见过他稚嫩弱小的样子。当世界畏惧他的时候，自己却可以收藏一片美好的岁月，这实在是莫大的荣幸。自己深爱着的，既是曾经的艾伦，也是现在的艾伦。  
不会再抛弃他了，这份感情是无法割舍的东西，自己愿意为此赴汤蹈火。  
艾伦趴在他的胸口，双手置于他的皮肤上，粼粼闪烁的眼波称得上诱惑：“你有多大的勇气，多强的决心，证明给我看吧。”  
好……既然这是你……这是艾伦所希望的结局的话……  
莱纳的视线在他脸上留恋，想把他美丽的相貌凝刻进脑海中。  
艾伦脸上松散的绷带滑下，空洞的左眼陷在黑漆漆的阴影里，像看不见底的深渊一样骇人。  
艾伦总是这样，当初把他绑架到巨木森林之上，他不管不顾发了疯一样啃咬残缺的手臂，好像天生没有痛觉一样。  
他总是为了能目的毫不犹豫地把自己毁掉，不论要付出多大的代价……这只眼睛又是曾被用来骗取谁的心？  
艾伦抬起上半身，用手抓着莱纳的肩膀，将自己残缺的脸渐渐逼近对方：“之前说过了，我可以代表被你伤害的无辜的人，我会变成这副样子，不都是因为你吗？”  
“……？”不知为何，艾伦的指甲深深地掐进自己的肉里，他苍白的关节咯吱咯吱地收紧，带来一阵沉重的疼痛。  
他说的“这副样子”，指的是他现在的样子吗？  
“你是怎样在我身上制造伤口的，难道不记得了吗？”他浓密的头发忽然延长，他的脑袋一动不动，漆黑的发尾则像无数冰凉的蛇一样涌上来，紧紧的缠在自己的额头、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、脖子上，试图把自己勒死、或者说撕碎。  
他仿佛变成了面目狰狞的鬼魅，企图威逼自己走进地狱。  
“我要摆脱你，你这个……恶魔。”艾伦突兀地说着没有前因后果的话。  
曾有人对莱纳说过相似的话，那时候的他因此濒临绝望，可现在的他却不会再受伤了。  
贯穿今夜的违和感让莱纳认清敌人。  
“不，你不是艾伦。”他不是那种会将伤口展示给别人看的人，他的所作所为都是出自他本人的意志。  
真正的艾伦早已返回帕拉迪岛，根本没有可能、也没有必要在这里现身。  
自己的行为被看不见的力量驱使，他挣脱那些像拥有生命一般锐利而密集的长长的头发，不顾它们将自己的皮肤割破，猛然向正前方伸出手，准确地死死地掐住对方的脖子。  
身下的人没有反抗，像是感觉不到这突如其来的杀意一般，甚至释然地微笑了。  
艾伦的神情恢复了柔和，他的手缓缓抬起，稳稳地握住莱纳发狠的双手。  
他的声音平静得好像不是从他的喉咙里传出来的：“就这样对待我的身体吧。”  
耀眼的银瞳中，盛着悲切的月色。  
“如此一来，我们又能回到那一天……回到你将我断罪的那一天。”  
狠狠地把艾伦钉在床上的瞬间，那些游走在莱纳身上的长发即刻消散，刚才遮天蔽日的猛烈杀意如同幻觉。  
艾伦黑洞洞的左眼窝忽然溢出血液，滚烫的热意淌到两人交叠的手上，莱纳一惊，不由得撤去了力道。  
四周场景开始崩溃，草木和泥土混合的气息扑面而来。眼前艾伦的身体褪去了成熟、性感与锋芒，瞬间回到了四年前稚嫩的样子。令他震惊的是，此时这瘦削的身体上突然沾满了不知从哪冒出来的精液、血液和泪水。  
莱纳怔怔的，似乎有什么被他掩盖，被过去的艾伦亲自蒙上的东西，在此刻被撕裂开来。  
脑袋里一片混乱，像有密密麻麻的虫子擅自不停地爬来爬去。  
为什么……这个时期的艾伦身上……到处都是性虐后的痕迹，污秽张牙舞爪地盘踞在狰狞的创口与交错的红痕上，这景象简直惨不忍睹。  
陌生而只属于他的记忆被狠狠地推回大脑，带来无法忍受的冲击感。  
眼前的艾伦沉默着，看不清他的表情，这些属于他的声音是从不可思议的空间传输过来的。  
「你这个……畜牲！」  
「啊啊，呜……救…救我——莱纳！」  
「把你今夜看到的……都忘掉。」  
莱纳终于回想起来，自己到底对艾伦做了怎样不可饶恕的事情。  
记忆里痛苦的呻吟，绝望的泪眼，清清楚楚地控诉着，他曾经是如何轻蔑地侵蚀了那等同于神的神圣之物。  
自己对他的尊严不屑一顾，对他的乞求漠然置之。  
为什么他艰难地反抗的时候，自己会视而不见，转而愤怒地辱骂他、折磨他。为什么他凄惨地拒绝的时候，自己会充耳不闻，反而不停地入侵他、玷污他？  
总算明白了，面前的艾伦，是自己欲望与憎恨的混合体。  
他被当做曾经幼小懦弱的自己，被当做那冷漠无情的父亲，又变回了失去左眼和左腿的残损的艾伦。  
胸腔因心悸收缩得几乎喘不过气来，莱纳急切地伸出手掌，将艾伦小心翼翼地抱在怀里。  
“对不起……艾伦……对不起……”他的声音发颤。  
艾伦的身体变得柔软，融化，化为鲜红的液体，从他的指缝间溜走，沿重力的方向下渗。  
莱纳惊恐地看着这无法抵挡的刹那的变化，疯狂地试图挽留这些血液。  
绯红的血立刻变成了赤色的火，从莱纳的身下蔓延开来，凶猛的火焰窜到了他的身上，灼烧着他的手掌，亲吻着他的皮肤，舔舐着他的内脏，莱纳心中却早已空落落的，他不为所动，甚至感觉不到一丝疼痛。  
莱纳回忆起了艾伦最初说过的话。  
“真正的噩梦，现在才要开始啊。””  
火海肆虐，屋内被映照得一片通明。

莱纳张开眼时，房间里是一片漆黑，因为自己一直有拉上窗帘睡觉的习惯。  
这里是梦境还是现实，似乎已经不重要了。  
他爬下床，将窗帘拉开。  
明亮的月光刷的一下倒到他身上，仿佛带着重量和力度，能将一切阻挠它前进的东西驱散。  
他强撑着睁大眼睛看向光明，任由眼球被流动的酸痛一阵阵冲刷。  
今夜是满月，他知道，同样的，远方的帕拉迪岛上空也有一轮明月。  
在那有个不屈的灵魂，也像这月一般闪闪发光。尽管总是游走在悬崖边，时时刻刻都像要坠落一样，他还是想接住它。  
自己终有一日要同它一起坠落，这是他肩负的，对自己过错的责任，对它的过错的责任。

—待续—


End file.
